prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 29 (Sub), 24 (Dub)
Return to Episode 28 (Sub), 23 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 30 (Sub), 25 (Dub) Japanese title: “Pretty Cure is Su~cked into Games!?” English title: “A Dicey Game?” The episode starts with the girls walking through town. In the sub, Miyuki celebrates the good weather and Candy excitedly replies, “Kuru kuru!” In the dub, Emily starts speaking earlier and says that they can pretend it’s still summer vacation even though school has started, to which Candy expresses her approval. Then, their teacher comes by and asks what they’re doing. The girls greet her. Miyuki says they’re going to the amusement park, while Emily says they’re just goofing off. In the sub, the teacher says that if they’re having fun the last day before school starts, that must mean they’ve finished their summer homework; in the dub, the teacher says that they got an extra week before their essay on what they did over the summer is due, and if they’re having fun the day before it’s due, that must mean they’re done. The girls awkwardly stare, the teacher bids farewell and walks off, and Reika/Chloe replies in kind. In the Japanese version, there’s a shot of a cicada before we cut to Reika’s face. The cicada is removed in the dub just in case there’s any Nao/Aprils in the audience. 29 01 bug 1.png Reika/Chloe notices the girls trembling and asks what’s going on (Chloe asks if they need to use the restroom). It turns out none of them have done their work. As the four panic, another cicada shot is gone, this time of two cicadas falling off the tree. 29 02 bug 2.png|Miyuki: "Our summer homework..." Akane: "...We still haven't finished it." We then get a group shot. The cicadas on the ground are removed. April definitely dubbed this episode. 29 03 bug 3.png|Nao: "We've got no choice..." Akane: "We've got ta do our homework!" 29 04 no bug 3.png|Chloe: "Everyone forgot the homework?" Lily: "Of course you didn't." Kelsey: "I guess summer really is over." Candy then notices a die on the ground. She doesn’t know what a die is, though, so she asks Miyuki/Emily. Miyuki/Emily explains that it’s used in games and demonstrates rolling it. However, when the die lands, it engulfs the team in light and sucks them inside itself. The cicadas are removed again. Dialogue is added where Emily says, “That usually doesn’t happen.” Miyuki/Emily opens her eyes to find herself in another world. It’s a brightly-colored place that seems to be a cross between a fairy tale and an amusement park. In the sub, as we see the world, it’s silent until Miyuki asks what this place is. In the dub, Emily asks if they’re in Kansas, Chloe asks what’s going on, Kelsey says she doesn’t think they’re in their world anymore, and Emily says, “Oh, boy…” We get the opening themes. Then, the sub gives us the title card. The subtitles translate the episode title as, “The Precure are Sucked Into Playing Games!?”, even though “Playing” is not in the actual title and “Into” should be lowercase. We cut back to the alternate world. The dub adds the episode title to the opening shot of the Ferris wheel at the top of the world’s biggest hill. As we pan over the world, dialogue is added where Kelsey asks how they got there. Yayoi/Lily asks where they are. Miyuki says they were at the park, while Emily says they aren’t in the park anymore. Then, the three villains walk past them. Majorina/Brooha is leading the other two on a search for a missing die. Wolfrun and Akaoni don’t care, while Ulric and Brute argue over whose fault it was that it got lost. Yayoi/Lily and Akane/Kelsey say it figures that the villains were behind the magical die. Miyuki/Emily calls out to the trio, and Akaoni/Brute is shocked that Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force is there. Majorina/Brooha then notices they have her die. Majorina says she never thought they would have found it, which is weird because they always find her inventions; Brooha is delighted because she was planning to use it on them anyway. Name Change: Majorina calls the die the Su~ck-into-Games, while Brooha says the die transforms into the Carnival of Doom. Dialogue is added where Kelsey says she knew the die was dicey. Majorina/Brooha then says the die sucks its users into this world, where they have to play games (Brooha says that if they don’t win them all, they’re doomed, which is why it’s called the Carnival of Doom). Yayoi isn’t intimidated by just having to play games, while Lily is upset because she has to write an essay. Miyuki/Emily is excited to play games. Akane/Kelsey, Nao/April, and Reika/Chloe get mad at Majorina/Brooha because they need to do homework instead of playing games. The villains announce that the girls have to finish the games by 6:30 or they won’t be able to go back home. Reika/Chloe says it can’t be helped, Nao/April tells the girls to transform, and the team does so. Both versions use the short cut, and Peace chooses scissors. Majorina wishes the team good luck, while Brooha makes fun of their long transformation. Sunny and Happy/Lucky tell the team to be careful and go as quickly as possible. Majorina/Brooha introduces the girls to the first stage: a game of whack-a-mole where the moles are Akanbe/Buffoons. Majorina says that each challenge will be one-on-one, while Brooha says it’s a game of speed and skill called Bonk-the-Buffoon. Majorina/Brooha asks which of the girls will go first, and Sunny and March/Spring comment that the game is just whack-a-mole. Cure Peace is happy that they won’t be fighting, while Glitter Peace says the game doesn’t sound like a test of speed. Happy/Lucky gets excited and volunteers to go first because she’s good at whack-a-mole (Lucky says that she once won a giant panda by playing it). Majorina/Brooha tells Happy/Lucky the rules: whoever whacks the most Akanbe/Buffoons in a minute wins. Candy cheers on Happy/Lucky by using the Chick Décor/Charm from last episode to summon a cheering squad of chicks, which she directs with a whistle. In the sub, she whistles for a bit and then drops the whistle to cheer on Happy; in the dub, she shouts cheers at Lucky even with the whistle in her mouth. An Akanbe/Buffoon timer calls the start of the game. Majorina/Brooha is doing well. However, when Happy/Lucky swings her hammer, the Akanbe/Buffoons dodge and fight back. Dialogue is added where Brooha says, “And a one, and a two!” when bashing the Buffoons, Lucky tries to copy her before getting her hammer blocked, and later Lucky says “Gotcha!” when swinging at another Buffoon. An Akanbe/Buffoon pulls out a hammer of its own and knocks Happy/Lucky away. Peace calls her name. In the sub, March exclaims that the Akanbe are attacking Happy and Sunny complains; in the dub, Spring complains that it isn’t a game of Brooha’s cheating and Sunny says it is for Brooha. We return to Majorina/Brooha, who is racking up the points. Majorina says, “I did it!” (this isn’t translated by the subs, for some reason), while Brooha counts the Buffoons she’s bonking. Meanwhile, the Akanbe/Bufoons in Happy/Lucky’s arena aren’t popping up. Happy/Lucky calls at one of them to come out, and an echoing effect is added in the dub. During a shot of the timer, dialogue is added where Brooha says random things while happily racking up points. Peace panics, but Happy/Lucky refuses to give up. She uses Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm to give herself an advantage. The attack makes all the Akanbe/Buffoons in Happy/Lucky’s arena come out, giving Happy/Lucky the opportunity to whack away like crazy. Shots of the attack’s beam are darkened in the dub. 29 05 happy shower 1.png|Akanbe: "Akaaaaaan..." 29 06 sparkle storm 1.png|Buffoon: *growls* 29 07 happy shower 2.png|Akanbes: "Akan!" 29 08 sparkle storm 2.png|Buffoons: "Buffoon!" In the end, Happy/Lucky wins by a sliver: Majorina/Brooha gets 98 points, while Happy/Lucky gets 99. This causes the gate they fought in front of to disappear, and a bridge forms in its place. The girls run up to meet the next challenge, run by Wolfrun/Ulric. This one involves a race course. As we pan over it, dialogue is added where Ulric taunts the girls about the difficulty of his challenge. Wolfrun/Ulric says that it’s a go-kart race, and he’s very confident in his abilities. In the sub, Wolfrun says he can see that he’s going to win and Sunny says she sees that she’ll win; in the dub, Ulric says he’s called “Slick Ulric” for a reason and Sunny says he should be called “Smarmy Dog-Face.” When he notices Sunny’s challenge, Wolfrun is shocked, while Ulric asks if she thinks she’s being funny. We cut to Wolfrun/Ulric and Sunny in their karts, waiting for the signal to go. The dub adds dialogue where Lucky cheers on Sunny. Also, the beeping of the Akanbe/Buffoon countdown timer is changed. The timer is three Akanbe/Buffoon faces that light up one by one, and the racers can go when all three are lit. In the sub, the first face says, “A,” the second face says, “Kan,” and the third face says, “Be!” In the dub, since “Buffoon” isn’t three syllables, the first two faces say, “Not yet,” and the third face says, “Now!” Anyway, the timer goes off, and the racers put the pedal to the metal. At first, two two are even and taunting each other. However, Wolfrun/Ulric presses a button on his car that sticks a piece of fluff up Sunny’s nose, causing her to sneeze and lose control. The puff going into her nose and Sunny sneezing are darkened in the dub. 29 09 cure sunny nose.png 29 10 glitter sunny nose.png|Ulric: "You've got something on your windshield!" 29 11 cure sunny face.png 29 12 glitter sunny face.png To make things even worse, Wolfrun/Ulric turns his kart into a rocket and blast towards the finish line. This is dimmed as well. 29 13 akanbe rocket.png|Wolfrun: "Go!" 29 14 buffoon rocket.png|Ulric: "Blast off!" Wolfrun/Ulric is about to make it to the finish line, but Sunny refuses to give up. She jumps on top of her kart (for some reason, shouting, “To yakisoba!” in the sub) and uses Sunny/Sparkle Fire to propel herself past Wolfrun/Ulric. When Sunny’s kart first lifts into the air, the dub adds dialogue where she shouts, “Liftoff!” Also, where Cure Sunny wordlessly shouts in the original, Glitter Sunny cries, “Watch out, fleabag! Here I come! Woohoo!!” Finally, when Sunny passes Wolfrun/Ulric, Wolfrun whispers, “She passed me,” while Ulric shouts, “NOOOO!!!” Sunny crosses the finish line (Cure Sunny shouts, “Goal!” while Glitter Sunny shouts, “For the win!”). As the rest of the team cheers, Cure Sunny asks how she did, while Glitter Sunny shouts, “Victory!” Wolfrun/Ulric complains about his loss, remarking in the dub that Sunny doesn’t even have a license. The team happily runs up the stairs to the third stage. Sunny tells Peace to go next, but Peace is nervous. The third stage is bowling, administered by Akaoni/Brute within a giant blue ball. In the sub, Akaoni announces the third stage, March asks, “Bowling?” Sunny says that’s strange, and Beauty worries about how Peace will do. In the dub, Brute warns the team that he was on the Troll Bowling League, Spring asks, “Bowling?” and Brute explains to her what bowling is all while Peace screams in excitement. It should be noted that the animators got lazy during this exchange. Even though March/Spring and Sunny speak onscreen, their lips don’t move. It turns out that Peace is really looking forward to bowling. Cure Sunny exclaims that they might have hit the jackpot, while Glitter Sunny asks if Peace is going to be okay with bowling. Peace explains that the only sport she doesn’t always come in last is a race involving rolling a big ball. Cure Peace says she played this game at the sports festival; Glitter Peace says she played it in kindergarten and refers to it as “bouncy-ball roll.” Beauty/Breeze is concerned that bowling might be different from that game, but Happy/Lucky wants to let Peace try. Akaoni/Brute goes first. His ball lands in the gutter. However, the Akanbe/Buffoon bowling pins topple over at their own will, except for one in the corner that happened to be sleeping. In the sub, the pin in the front shouts, “Akan!” in a high-pitched voice before falling over; in the dub, it shouts, “Touchdown!” in a normal voice, even though touchdowns are part of football, not bowling. Additionally, the sleeping pin has a snot bubble in the sub, but it doesn’t in the dub. 29 15 akanbe pin.png 29 16 buffoon pin.png Akaoni/Brute is excited, but the others are angry at his cheating. However, Peace is determined to get a strike. In the sub, Happy, March, and Beauty exclaim that Peace is cool and Sunny says this might work; in the dub, Lucky, Spring, and Breeze cheer Peace on and Sunny tells her to be careful and not to get overconfident. Peace’s set of pins are covered in armor (which Sunny points out in the dub). Additionally, various obstacles are dumped in front of the pins. March/Spring and Sunny complain. Peace starts to cry, but instead of giving up, she charges her bowling ball with Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning, turning it into a homing device that obliterates her pins. Akaoni screams; Brute complains that the attack “wasn’t in the rules”. Peace exclaims that she got a strike, and the others cheer. Akaoni shouts that he lost; Brute asks Peace to play “3 out of 2” before correcting himself to “2 out of 3.” The arena disappears and is replaced by stairs. Happy/Lucky and Peace celebrate getting closer to their goal (Glitter Peace says it’ll take them “no time” to finish). Majorina/Brooha’s voice then comes out of nowhere and alerts the team that it’s 3 P.M. (Brooha makes a joke about how they’ll have “no time.”) In the sub, March exclaims that it’s 3 P.M. and Sunny says they arrived at 10 A.M.; in the dub, Spring says both those things and Sunny says that the clock is cheating, too. Happy loses hoe that they’ll make it in time, while Lucky tells Sunny that they may have just been going slower than they thought. All three villains teleport in front of the clock. Majorina/Brooha tells them time flies when they’re having fun. Wolfrun tells them to keep playing, while Ulric says they have a lot more games to get through. Akaoni/Brute agrees with Wolfrun/Ulric, and the trio laugh evilly. The eyecatches in the sub show Princess Beauty and Candy. Here’s what Princess Beauty looks like: 29 17 princess beauty eyecatch.png|All: "Beauty!" We cut back to the game world, where the girls are hurriedly running to the fourth stage. In the sub, Happy, Sunny, and Peace say that they have to hurry; in the dub, only Lucky does. The fourth stage is baseball, hosted by Akaoni/Brute. Given that baseball ordinarly takes so long, this would be the perfect game for the villains to choose… if not for the version here being only one inning. If a member of the team hits the ball and makes it to first base, they win. March/Spring confidently agrees to the challenge. Akaoni reminds her that she loses if she gets three strikes; Brute brags about how good his pitch is. The other team members, Candy included, pull pom-poms out of nowhere to cheer March/Spring on. In the sub, they say March’s transformation catchphrase: “Intense courage! A straight-up bout!” In the dub, they cheer, “Glitter Spring! Glitter Spring! Give that ball a clobbering!” In the dub, it’s not three-strikes-you’re-out, it’s one-strike-you’re-out. Brute says this, where in the original, Akaoni got mad at the girls cheering. Akaoni/Brute pitches a baseball that happens to have a cork in it. The cork pops out as he throws it. Because of the air flowing out of it, the ball flies around. Nonetheless, March/Spring hits it out of the park. This exchange has many dialogue changes. For one, when the ball flies around, the girls shout that the ball is a balloon in the sub, and they asks what the ball is in the dub. Second, Akaoni calls the pitch his “ultimate changeup,” while Brute calls it a screwball. Third, when March/Spring hits the ball, March screams, while Spring calls Brute a screwball. Finally, in the sub, the rest of the team cheers and Sunny shouts that it’s a homerun; in the dub, the rest of the team calls it a homerun and Sunny says, “That ball’s gone!” However, the scoreboard turns into an Akanbe/Buffoon and blows the ball back towards March/Spring. Akaoni shouts, “Infield fly ball!” (I don’t know enough about baseball to know what that means) while Brute shouts, “And he’s there for the catch!” March/Spring intervenes with March Shoot/Sparkle Shot. Usually, in this attack, she generates a green ball which she kicks towards the victim. However, this time, she headbutts it, resulting in a strong wind that not only gets the ball past the Akanbe/Buffoon but also causes it to bend over backwards too far and break. The stadium is replaced with a new set of stairs. Akaoni says they’ve cleared the fourth stage, while Brute says he should have thrown a fastball. The team frantically runs up the stairs to meet the fifth challenge: swimming with Wolfrun/Ulric. Dialogue is added where Ulric asks the team if they’re nervous. In the sub, Wolfrun asks if they think they can beat him, while Ulric says they shouldn’t be intimidated by his perfect physique. Sunny comments that she already beat him, and Wolfrun/Ulric protests that that’s in the past. Wolfrun/Ulric asks who will go against him, and Beauty/Breeze volunteers. At the signal of a whistle Akanbe/Buffoon, Wolfrun/Ulric jumps into the pool, but Beauty/Breeze remains where she is because there’s a shark swimming towards her. Dialogue is added where Sunny reminds Breeze she has to jump in if she wants to win and Lucky asks what’s wrong. The shark reveals itself to be and Akanbe/Buffoon, and the others freak out. Wolfrun/Ulric taunts Beauty/Breeze; Wolfrun by asking about Beauty’s “staring contest” and Ulric by asking if she’s “afraid of a little fish”. Beauty/Breeze gets angry and uses Beauty/Sparkle Blizzard, freezing up the entire pool, including the Akanbe/Buffoon and Wolfrun/Ulric. It also gives her skates made out of ice, allowing her to easily cross the pool. Before doing so, she shows off by performing a spin. Breeze gets extra dialogue where she says, “There, that’s better,” and narrates herself spinning and touching the other side. There are so many more games after this that they’re all summarized in a montage. Each game gets a single image, with the girl playing it saying the title. In the dub, we also hear the villains faintly. Finally, they reach the last level with only a bit of time before 6:30. Majorina/Brooha turns the Ferris wheel into a Super Akanbe/Buffoon. If the team can ride it in one circle and say a keyphrase afterward (“Ultra-happy!” in the sub and “I fell good about myself!” in the dub), they win. Sunny and Beauty/Breeze are sure there’s something else she’s not mentioning, but they decide to play the game anyway. We cut to the girls in one of the cars. It’s surprisingly calm. In the sub, Candy exclaims that the car is climbing and Happy says it’s exciting. Beauty tells the team to stay on guard, and March says she’s sure something bad will happen. In the dub, Candy says it isn’t so bad, Sunny says “the going-up part” isn’t the hard part, Breeze says the part they need to worry about is when the car goes down, and Spring agrees. I find the dub sentiment strange, but not too strange. Sure, Ferris wheels are slow whether going up or down, but this is an evil Ferris wheel. You never know what’s going to happen. In the sub, Happy notices something out the window; in the dub, Spring notices it and Lucky asks what it is. They see an image of their teacher scolding them about their homework. All the girls except Candy and Beauty/Breeze become upset at what they see as a prediction of what will happen tomorrow. Candy asks what’s going on (in the dub, she says she can’t see anything weird) and Beauty/Breeze says it’s an illusion. Majorina/Brooha laughs and says her evil plan is working. In the dub, however, the imaginary teacher says she’s so mad that she “can’t even see straight” before Brooha starts speaking. Wolfrun/Ulric asks what’s going on, and Majorina/Brooha says that she found out humans procrastinate on their homework over the summer, so she chose today to trap them in games so she can use their anxiety against them. We’re then shown an image of Miyuki/Emmily slacking off, after which we see Happy/Lucky berating herself for not working on her homework. In the sub, the teacher speaks gibberish over the flashback as if she were in Peanuts; in the dub, Majorina taunts the girls over it. Text on Miyuki/Emily’s books are changed. 29 18 miyuki books.png|Miyuki: *snores* 29 19 emily books.png|Brooha: "...the lazy things!" Akane/Kelsey gets a similar treatment, including text on her books being changed. Cure Sunny berates herself for reading so much manga (Japanese comics), while Glitter Sunny says she kept telling herself she’d do her homework tomorrow. 29 20 akane books.png|Akane: *mumbles with food in her mouth* 29 21 kelsey books.png|Buffoon: "But no, they were too busy goofing off!" Yayoi/Lily goes through the same sequence, but there’s no text to change. We see her meeting her favorite superhero at an amusement park. When we cut back to her, Cure Peace wordlessly sobs, while Glitter Peace says through tears that meeting this guy is a rare opportunity. We then see a flashback of Nao/April playing soccer with her siblings. Back in the present, March says she kept putting it off to the next day, while Spring says she didn’t have to play soccer all summer break. The four of them slump over. In the sub, all of them say it’s over; in the dub, the only one lamenting is Peace. Beauty/Breeze and Candy look on, and Candy panics at them becoming upset. In the sub, Beauty tells them to “hang in there”; in the dub, Candy says basically the same thing, but more energetically. The girls’ car reaches the ground and the door opens as Majorina/Brooha cackles. Brooha gets added dialogue where she informs them the ride is over and asks how they feel. In the sub, the four say, “Ultra-happupu…” This is a combination of Miyuki’s two catchphrases: “Ultra-happy,” which she says when she’s happy, and “Happupu,” which is apparently gibberish and more importantly what she says when she’s unhappy. The subtitles, however, translate this as them saying, “Ultra-happy… not.” If they had really said that, they would have won the game because they technically would have said, “Ultra-happy.” In the dub, they just say, “I don’t feel very good about myself…” The villains celebrate their victory. However, both Candy and Beauty/Breeze say the keyphrase, interrupting them. Majorina threateningly says Cure Beauty’s name, while Brooha snarks, “Who asked you?” Beauty/Breeze tells her that they may have procrastinated on their homework, but they learned a very important lesson doing so. What this lesson is, however, differs between the versions. Beauty says the others learned not to procrastinate, while Breeze says that doing fun things is its own form of education, and they needed to have fun to even write their essay about what they did over the summer. While I agree that school isn’t the only place to learn, I feel the dub glosses over the fact that even after school, there will be assignments that are important not to procrastinate on, and that it’s important to learn to start early. Majorina/Brooha says that they’re running out of time to do their homework, but Beauty/Breeze says that it isn’t too late yet and tells her teammates she’ll help them. The others start to regain hope. Cure Sunny is shocked that she’ll be helped by the top of the class, while Glitter Sunny remarks that she’s already started her homework, so she doesn’t have as much to do as she could have. Peace says that Beauty/Breeze will be very good at helping them (emphasizing help with grammar in the dub). March agrees with Peace, while Spring says they’ll be able to finish after all. Together, the four of them exit the car and say the keyphrase together… except in the dub, they say, “We feel good about ourselves!” which is not exactly the same as, “I feel good about myself!” Technically, they lose. Majorina/Brooha isn’t having that. She orders the Akanbe/Buffoon to attack. In the sub, Happy tells the others to get going so they can return home; in the dub, Lucky complains that it was supposed to end after the last challenge and Brooha says she lied. The Akanbe/Buffoon fires a laser, and the girls jump into the air. Peace, even though she’s only supposed to be about to use her attack once, uses Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning again. I suppose it’s been a while since the first time; the girls have been transformed for hours on end, so I can imagine her recharging. Anyway, Peace’s attack damages the Ferris wheel’s circuits, disabling it and allowing the team to finish it off with Rainbow Burst. The team receives two more Cure Décors/Glitter Charms: a dolphin and a pair of ballet slippers. In the dub, this is the first time the team has received two Glitter Charms instead of four from a Super Buffoon. This isn’t explained. To be fair, the Japanese version of last episode didn’t explain why they got four Cure Décors. The girls celebrate and are teleported back home, leaving only the disgruntled villain trio. In the sub, Wolfrun says they didn’t get any Bad Energy, Akaoni says they just got tired out, and Majorina throws a fit as the three of them teleport away. In the dub, Ulric sarcastically says it went well, Brute says it didn’t, and Brooha yells at Brute that Ulric was joking as they teleport away. We cut to the de-transformed girls back home at night. Miyuki/Emily pledges to finish her homework, and the girls agree with enthusiasm. After that, we cut to school the next day. It turns out none of the four got their homework finished. In the sub, they’re beginning makeup classes; in the dub, they’re just explaining why they didn’t get their homework finished. Text on the board behind the teacher saying, “Remedial” is removed in the dub. 29 22 japanese chalkboard 1.png|Remedial 29 23 english chalkboard 1.png In the sub, Candy says they didn’t finish and Reika says there was more to do than expected. In the dub, Candy says they all fell asleep and Chloe says yesterday was a long day. After the teacher writes on the chalkboard, the dub changes its text. 29 24 japanese chalkboard 2.png|I ___ homework 29 25 english chalkboard 2.png|Keys to ____ essay In the sub, Candy points out that the four are looking at her and Reika. Reika says they’re probably telling her not to worry. We then get inner dialogue where all four beg Reika to save them, followed by the teacher snapping at them for getting distracted. In the dub, the teacher tells the four that they’ll be writing the essay in class right now. Chloe notices the girls looking at her and tells them not to do so because it was their fault they’re in there. The four moan as the teacher goes over the instructions for the essay before telling them to pay attention. The episode ends with a shot of the classroom window, where in the sub, two bugs like the ones from the beginning fall off a tree. In the dub, these two are removed as usual. 29 26 bug 4.png|Teacher: "Hey! Stop geting distracted!" Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, and Nao: "Yeeess..." 29 27 no bug 4.png|Teacher: "Girls! Pay attention!" Emily, Kelsey, Lily, and April: "Sorry!" and "Sorry, Miss Mason!" With that, we go to the ending themes. This iteration of “Full Bloom*Smile!” focuses on Cure Beauty. As Beauty dances in front of the book, the book shows her skating on a frozen lake. Sunny tries to do the same, but she falls over and is saved by Beauty. 29 28 full bloom smile 1.png 29 29 full bloom smile 2.png 29 30 full bloom smile 3.png 29 31 full bloom smile 4.png 29 32 full bloom smile 5.png 29 33 full bloom smile 6.png 29 34 full bloom smile 7.png 29 35 full bloom smile 8.png 29 36 full bloom smile 9.png 29 37 full bloom smile 10.png Also, this is the last showing of the English ending, “Yeah”. I don’t miss it. It was rather bland. 'Overall: '''I feel that what makes ''Smile different from the other Pretty Cure seasons is how much it uses magic. The most interesting episodes tend to involve Majorina/Brooha’s magical devices. The idea of the Cures being forced to play games, however, is nothing new. However, other than one of the All Stars movies, there are no previous instances of the protagonists winning every time despite the antagonists cheating. That, plus its realistic take on the procrastination issue, made this episode charming and unique. 'Next time: 'The team takes a trip around the world using the Mysterious Library/Library of Legends! Category:Blog posts